Pride is the worst, most unforgivable
by Animemultifangirl10
Summary: Set roughly two weeks after Bluebird's Illusion Pride!Ed ending, Alphonse managed to just survive and is returning home to see Winry who is visiting... But it is stopped when Envy and "Pride" appear...
1. Chapter 1

The golden haired Homunculus stared dazedly, showing no emotion on his face. He looked to another homunculus with dark green hair, his "brother" Envy.

"Pride you should stop staring and say something!" Scolded Envy, the shorter golden haired homunculus just looked down.

"Envy, stop scolding Pride, he just needs to learn more."

They both looked up at the pale, elderly man sitting on a cold metallic throne with many pipes running through it.

"…Forgive me father…" said Envy.

"Envy how about you take Pride and teach him our ways." Suggested Father.

"…Yes father" mumbled Envy in an annoyed tone. He called over to Pride "Pipsqueak! We're going outside come on!"

Envy walked out, as Pride followed, still staring dazedly.

"…who is that blonde haired boy I see… why do I see him?" Pride thought as he walked behind Envy, he felt confused why he had those thoughts he wanted to know why, but he didn't want to ask. He thought the answer was something he did not want to know. Envy turned around every few seconds seeing if he hadn't wandered off.

"Pride, want to know what we're doing?"

Pride lifted his head, his hair still covering part of his face.

"…what are we doing?" Pride quietly said.

"We're going to do some killing." Envy said enthusiastically, he looked behind him at Pride who was looking right at him, his emotionless expression staring at him.

"Who are we killing?" asked Pride, his voice seemed a bit more enthusiastic but not that much.

"Telling you would take all the fun out of it!" cackled Envy.

**Meanwhile…..**

Alphonse walked through the street, carrying bags of groceries. He struggled walking, he had only just returned from a week in the hospital. He looked up wondering if his older brother, Edward was somewhere. A tear dropped from his eye, he carried on walking thinking to himself where Ed is right now; he had to be somewhere.

Alphonse finally arrived at a small, cosy looking home. He pulled keys out from his pocket and put it into the keyhole of the door and turned it, entering the house and pulling the key out the door before closing it. He put the grocery bags on the kitchen table as he started taking things out, putting them away. A banging was heard, from the door. Alphonse left the kitchen, grocery bags were still laying on the table. He walked to the door and opened it. A girl looking a bit older than him was there; she had long blonde hair that was tied back and blue eyes.

"Winry?" said Alphonse; he looked down.

"….Alphonse, are you okay? Where is Ed?"

"…Winry…" A tear dropped from his eye. That tear spawned a river flowing from his eyes.

Winry looked at him confused; she wrapped her arms around him in warm embrace.

"Alphonse, tell me everything. What happened?"

"Ed… isn't here anymore."

Winry broke down crying with him, she stopped after a few minutes and looked down sorrowfully.

"Winry, I will tell you everything."

Alphonse invited her in; they sat on the sofa together, both looking down sorrowfully.

"Winry… I'll go make you some tea" Alphonse left the room; he walked to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. He put away the groceries as he remembered how Ed told him the stories of how he made tea for Roy and the Furher. He stood waiting for the kettle to whistle as he thought about Edward; it's all he has been thinking about. The kettle whistled and Alphonse poured the water into the mugs with teabags inside, he stared as the boiling water turned dark brown as he fished the teabags out poured milk in and brought the tea to where Winry was, placing it on the table.

"Al, what happened to him?"

Alphonse knew he had to tell her, he couldn't distract her. He looked down as he explained it, that's all he could do, just look down and cry.

"I'm sorry Winry! I'm sorry! I tried but I couldn't save him! One day Edward disappeared… I went to look for him with Roy but my body was growing weaker. I could barely stand. We found he had been taken by the homunculi but I passed out before I could see what happened to him. I just woke up in the hospital… I was told that Riza saved me and the colonel and we were taken to the hospital. I was told that apparently he just committed suicide… but he's still alive. Not as himself though as a homunculus…"

"Al…"

Winry's face turned to disappointment and sorrow she burst out crying. That was just all they could do, just cry and mourn him. It's not like he would come back or remember.

"Al I just need to go out for fresh air… do you need to as well?" the tears stopped flowing, her face was still damp from the tears, she sniffed. Alphonse nodded as they left through the door, going outside.

**Meanwhile…..**

Pride and Envy were still walking; Envy each time tried to spark conversation but failed. Envy saw two figures walking, in their exact direction.

"Pride, Get ready."

A large scythe materialized in Pride's hands, Envy formed his hands into a long blade. The two figures were easier to see, they were made out to be Alphonse and Winry. They both stopped walking, as if they were paralyzed.

"Pride, are you ready?"

Pride nodded towards Envy, who walked to Alphonse and Winry ahead of Pride who just walked behind, tightly clutching his scythe ready to use it.

"Envy!?" shouted Alphonse; he stepped in front of Winry; he looked at the Homunculus Pride, his eyes opened as he stared wide eyed at Pride. "…Brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Envy cackled in laughter, "Little boy he isn't your brother anymore! He's one of us now!"

Alphonse stared deeply at Pride, he started saying under his breath "no… no…" his muttering broke into a scream "WINRY. LEAVE QUICKLY, JUST PLEASE LIVE I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"  
"Al!"

Alphonse looked back at her, he tried to calmly say "Winry, please just go back to the house and don't answer the door."

"Al…. just please, stay alive"

He passed keys to her and nodded as she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Pride stared at Alphonse. He was the boy he had been seeing. Envy looked over at Pride.

"Pride, why are you staring?!" Envy glared at him. "Go ahead and just kill him already!"

Pride walked forward to Alphonse ahead of Envy, he pointed his scythe at him.

"Edward! Please! Remember me! I'm Alphonse, your brother! Please just remember who you are!"

Edward…? Where was that name from. Pride had heard it a few times in his mind, but he just ignored it. But this time, it was booming all the way across his head. Pride pointed his scythe closer to Alphonse, the scythe almost touching his neck. Envy coldly stared at him.

"…Who is Edward, why do I see you in my thoughts?"

Alphonse stood staring he gulped.

"….You're Edward. Please remember me! Please!" 

"…Edward Elric" Pride loosened his grip on the scythe, Envy went over, he grabbed Prides arm tightly.

"Pride, ignore the child! He's simply lying to turn you against me! Pride, strengthen your grip and just slice his head off! Go ahead or I will do it!"

"Edward! Please don't! Remember me! Remember how we searched for the philosopher's stone! Remember who you were! Please!" Alphonse was cut off by a flame fired at Envy. There was a masculine voice it shouted.

"Fullmetal! What's all this about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pride turned his head towards where the voice came from. There was a tall adult man with black hair, Pride just stared at him.

"…Who are you? ...Who is Fullmetal?!"

The flame Alchemist looked back at who was his ally. He couldn't believe that this would happen to Edward. He knew Edward must be fighting it. Envy rolled his eyes over at Roy, he sighed then shrugged carelessly.

"Well if it isn't the flame alchemist? You know you can't get the Fullmetal pipsqueak back!"  
"I know I will! Ed is probably fighting right now!"

Pride just stared at them until he realized from the corner of his eye that the sandy haired boy, Alphonse was getting away. He quickly swung his scythe in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Pride just glared in the direction of Alphonse, he slowly moved the scythe backwards as it got closer to Alphonse's neck.

"Edward. Please! Remember!"

Pride froze, he stood there for a second and he then screamed while clutching his scythe, thrusting it away then forwards right up to Alphonse.

"I AM NOT EDWARD. I AM PRIDE"

Pride wanted to kill him, but something was stopping him, he just didn't know what.

Envy heavily sighed.

"Sorry Pride. You're going to have to get back by yourself!"

The homunculus cackled and quickly into the form of a bird. He began flying off. Colonel Mustang clicked his fingers to try setting him ablaze. But Envy had already gotten away. Roy grumbled something probably cursing the shape shifter. He knew he had to get back to something; he looked back over at Pride and Alphonse. Alphonse quickly laid his hands on the ground as blue sparks came out the ground, encasing Pride in a stone prison.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? LET ME OUT!" Pride screeched.

Alphonse just stared; he knew it wasn't his brother anymore. But he felt hope that maybe he is still there, fighting it.


End file.
